


Scintille di ispirazione

by VelenoDolce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccole storie realizzate per l'event -Drabble MidWeek 22-24 luglio 2015- Del gruppo facebook 'We Are Out For Prompt'<br/>Ci sono storie originali e dei fandom di Thor ed Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gli dei non piangono

Primo prompt datomi da  
Jordan Hemingway Efp  
Gli dei non piangono/Fantasy: “Brucia più intensamente del sole e riportala a casa. Prometti.” 

Un boato fa tremare le ninfe, che si guardano attorno impaurite facendo piccoli versi acuti.  
“Calmatevi. Spaventate la piccola.” Artemide culla la bambina tra le braccia, emette deboli vagiti. Un altro boato e a tremare sono anche i muri interni di quel tempio perso nelle profondità della Grecia. Le forze di Ade li stanno attaccando, perchè mai? Si domanda, cullando la piccola appena nata.  
“Dobbiamo proteggere la piccola. Non abbiate paura. Verranno presto a salvarci.” Artemide sembra sicura di se, le ninfe la guardano e prendono coraggio.  
Quando la porta cede sa che è la fine, ma cerca comunque di proteggere quella piccola creatura indifesa che stringe tra le braccia. Ha giurato alla madre, in punto di morte, che l'avrebbe protetta.  
La battaglia è breve, le ninfe non possono competere con i guerrieri di Ade. In pochi minuti Artemide viene circondata e colpita.  
“Un vano tentativo di proteggere la piccola dea della speranza... Inutile e vano direi.” Ade sorride prendendo la bambina tra le braccia. Esce dal tempio lasciando Artemide in un lago di sangue.  
“Artemide!” Apollo la chiama, nessuno è rimasto in vita, e di sua figlia non c'è traccia.  
“Ade... ha preso la bambina...” La dea si riprende, apre gli occhi. Capisce l'importanza di quella piccola dea, il suo potere sarà enorme. Stringe la tunica del dio che la sorregge.  
“Brucia più intensamente del sole e riportala a casa. Prometti...” Cerca i dire altro, ma non riesce. Deve dire ad Apollo quanto sia importante riprendersi la piccola. Ma le forza l'abbandonano. Chiude gli occhi, esala il suo ultimo respiro.  
“Andiamo negli inferi. Preparatevi.” Apollo si alza in piedi. Il cuore spezzato e lo sguardo risoluto. Sua moglie e sua sorella sono morte, ma non ha tempo di addolorarsi. Deve riprendersi sua figlia.


	2. Cosa fai? Gioco.

Secondo prompt Giorgia De Lorenzo  
Fandom MARVEL, ship STONY  
"Tu e Stark avete finito di guardarvi negli occhi?"  
"Veramente... no..." e rincorse il milionario perché doveva dirglielo.  
Rating a piacere, ma facciamoli divertire! 

“Tony...” Steve perde quasi subito tutto il suo coraggio. Perchè quegli occhi castani lo mandano in crisi con un solo sguardo? Si domanda, invano.  
“Dimmi.” Il miliardario si spazientisce. Non riesce davvero più a capire cosa voglia da lui capitan ghiacciolo. Lo cera, lo allontana, lo insegue e poi gli sfugge. Lo sta facendo impazzire. Si volta e si toglie la maglia, vuole mettersi quella viola degli AC/DC, la sua preferita, anche se ormai in alcuni punti si sta scolorendo. Allunga la mano sulla maglia, ma Steve è più veloce di lui.  
“Che fai?” Gli domanda fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Gioco, come fai sempre tu.” Il capitano fa scivolare lo sguardo dagli occhi alle spalle muscolose e al petto.  
“Vuoi davvero giocare con me?” Gli domanda Tony con un sorriso malizioso.  
“Si.” Steve posa la maglia su un ripiano e si avvicina. Si domanda cosa debba dire, o sarebbe meglio stare in silenzio visto con chi ha a che fare...  
“Per giocare non devi pensare troppo... Vediamo se Capice è azzeccato...” Tony lo attira in un bacio, a cui lui non sa rispondere.  
“Azzeccatissimo...” Tony ride. Lo fa indietreggiare, lo vede confuso. Sorride, stavolta non ci sarà nessuna fuga. Finiscono sul divano, Steve non capisce cosa il moro gli voglia fare, almeno fino a quando non viene privato della maglia.  
“Senza è meglio, non trovi?” Il miliardario ride prima di iniziare a baciarlo. Stavolta Cap riesce a rispondere, iniziando un duello di lingue che gli fa impazzire il cuore.  
Tony gli sbottona i pantaloni e Steve sussulta e cerca di bloccarlo.  
“Sei proprio irrecuperabile...” Il moro ride poggiando il viso contro il collo dell'altro.


	3. Vero amore

Donnie TZ  
Originale, Slash: sapeva di avere il potere di convincerlo a fare di tutto, a credere di tutto... ma non voleva manipolarlo. Voleva solo fosse felice e se doveva lasciarlo perché ciò accadesse, allora l'avrebbe fatto. 

Milo si riveste. Gesti lenti e tranquilli. Franz lo guarda, ancora a letto. Le palpebre calate a mezz'asta. Sembra tranquillo, rilassato. Non lo è. Sa di avere il suo ragazzo in pugno. Sa che qualsiasi bugia possa dirgli l'altro gli crederà sempre. Ma allora cosa è la spiacevole sensazione all'altezza dello stomaco? L'ha tradito, ancora, e ha fatto passare Milo per colpevole.  
Si dovrebbe alzare, devono andare a cena.  
“Su, sbrigati. Si fa tardi. Ci aspettano.” Milo parla tranquillo, gli occhi ancora arrossati per il pianto di un ora prima. Dov'è finito il suo sorriso? Franz si accorge che ormai non lo vede più da mesi. Sa perfettamente che è solo colpa sua. Lui ama tanto quel sorriso, vorrebbe farlo felice, invece... si alza a sedere.  
“Non voglio più stare con te.” Dice semplicemente. Lo sguardo serio. Milo urla e piange per i trenta minuti successivi, poi si arrende, prende le sue cose e va via. Quando la porta si chiude un singhiozzo esce dalle labbra di Franz, il primo di molti.  
“Ti amo troppo per costringerti a stare con me. Io voglio solo vederti sorridere...” Ha il cuore a pezzi, ma sa di aver fatto la cosa giusta.  
“Tom, vuoi un gelato?” Milo sorride, felice. Franz lo guarda da lontano, sono passati sei mesi dal loro ultimo incontro. Ora il suo amore è felice, con un altro, che lo ama di certo più di lui. Si volta e va via, la sua meta è la scogliera, ora che il suo Milo sorride lui non ha più motivo di vegliare su di lui. Non ha più motivo di esistere.


	4. Cuccioli

Elisabeth Katherine Cassidy  
Originale, M/F, Un pittore e una fioraia si incontrano in un rifugio per cani 

“Buongirono.” Lumy entra e saluta, davanti a lei un ragazzo, vestito strano le risponde con un cenno della mano. Resta interdetta, sarà uno del centro? Indossa una camicia colorata e sembra tremare dal freddo, non ha nemmeno un maglione e li ci saranno nemmeno quindici gradi...  
“Non c'è nessuno all'accoglienza?” Domanda senza fissarlo troppo.  
“E' andato dentro con il cagnolino che ho portato. È via da venti minuti.” Il ragazzo si stringe le braccia addosso. Lei continua a guardarlo ancora qualche minuto.  
“Lumy, ciao. Bentornata.” Marco, l'aiutante del veterinario le sorride.  
“Ho sistemato dei giardini questa settimana, ho delle cucce da darvi. Sono nel furgone, ti servirà aiuto.” Lei sorride.  
“Posso aiutarvi io.” Il ragazzo sconosciuto sorride.  
“Il cagnolino che hai portato è ancora con il veterinario, credevo te ne fossi andato...” Marco sorride. In risposta riceve un alzata di spalle.  
“Grazie, senza di te molti dei nostri cuccioli sarebbero fuori al freddo.” Ritorna a parlare con la ragazza. Che li apre il furgone e li guarda sistemare le cucce dentro la recinzione.  
“Vi offro un tea caldo, sembri averne molto bisogno... come ti chiami?” Marco non sa cosa dire a quel tipo, uno che gira in pieno inverno in camicia deve essere un tipo ben fuori di testa.  
“Valerio. Lo accetto volentieri...” Il ragazzo sorride, per la prima volta. Lumy lo guarda, non le era sembrato bello, invece quando sorride sembra un angelo.  
“Sei ancora qui... Il cagnolino si riprenderà, per fortuna l'hai portato qui, sarebbe morto assiderato.” Il veterinario li saluta.  
“Bene, ora devo andare, magari torno a vedere come sta un altro giorno...” Valerio si alza e gli stringe la mano.  
“Abiti lontano? Io devo tornare in negozio, magari posso darti un passaggio...” Lumy si stupisce della sua stessa audacia. Offrire un passaggio a uno sconosciuto... Lui la guarda interdetto.  
“La mia galleria è davanti al tuo negozio... Non mi hai mai nemmeno visto?” Valerio passa ogni giorno davanti al negozio di lei, possibile che non se ne sia mai accorta? Dalla sua reazione sembra proprio di si. Sospira.


	5. Semplice, no?

Elisa Story Zabini  
Avengers, buttaci chi ti pare. Costruire qualcosa di nuovo dal dolore. 

Tony si siede al tavolo, il suo solito drink in mano, ma non beve. Sospira. Ha fatto ancora quel terribile sogno. I suoi compagni erano tutti morti. Lui era morto... Una piccola lacrima gli scivola sul viso, l'asciuga immediatamente. Non dovrebbe essere così distrutto. Hanno vinto. Gli Avengers hanno acquisito nuovi membri. E lui... lui... Sospira. Perchè deve sempre pensare a quegli occhi chiari e a quei capelli ambrati? Dannato capitano, e dannato lui, che non riesce a pensare ad altro. Beve il suo drink, poi un altro e un altro ancora.  
“Tony...” Steve arriva e lo trova sdraiato per terra, tra bottiglie vuote e i cocci di alcuni bicchieri.  
“Ciao Capice, vuoi unirti a me?” La voce insicura, Tony è completamente ubriaco.  
“Non guardarmi con quell'aria di rimprovero vecchietto. È colpa tua se ho bevuto così tanto.” Biascica cercando di alzarsi.  
“Si, solo colpa tua. E del tuo sorriso, della tua voce, delle tue mani, dei tuoi occhi...” Continua in un sussurro quando Steve lo aiuta ad alzarsi e ad arrivare nella sua camera, lo fa stendere sul letto, ma non lo lascia andare, lo stringe per la camicia.  
“Ti amo Steve, se non mi sei accanto il mondo diventa orribile...” Gli confessa, una piccola lacrima a confermare che le sue parole sono sincere. Steve lo abbraccia e lui si lascia scivolare nell'incoscienza.  
Tony si sveglia, stretto tra le braccia di qualcuno, vi volta a guardare e rimane con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Steve...” Sussurra incredulo, non era un sogno dovuto all'alcol quello della notte appena trascorsa. Due occhi chiari si aprono.  
“Buon giorno, ricordi cosa mi hai detto ieri?” Steve sorride quando lo vede annuire.  
“La soluzione sembra essere una sola e anche molto semplice.” Si stringe Tony al petto.  
“Devo sempre restarti accanto...” Gli dice prima di baciarlo.


	6. Perfezione.

Elisa Story Zabini  
Avengers, Steve/Tony (se ti riesce). Tony ha un problema con il sedere di Steve: è troppo perfetto. 

Tony ha lo sguardo fisso, la nuova tuta di cap è proprio perfetta. Lo fascia perfettamente, mettendo in risalto quel bel culetto sodo. Steve corre, ignaro dello sguardo dell'altro. Inizia a stancarsi di tutte quelle prove per le tute, che gli sembrano ogni giorno più aderenti e indecenti. Questa è quella peggiore, si vergogna anche solo a indossarla davanti a un altro uomo, non ci combatterebbe mai.  
“Tony, non credi che sia troppo fine? E mi da fastidio, stringe dove non dovrebbe...” Cerca, invano di protestare. Quell'affare gli sta entrando nelle parti basse, dove non deve. Si, è decisamente troppo imbarazzante.  
“Ma se è perfetta. Giusto qualche altra piccola modifica...” Tony risponde quasi distratto. Le due natiche che gli ballonzolano davanti nella corsa sono perfette, sembra quasi che Steve sia senza vestiti da quando quella tuta gli sta aderente. E poi il solco tra le natiche è evidenziato dalla stoffa...  
“È abbastanza?” Steve si stufa, vuole solo levarsi quella cosa infernale. Si ferma. Tony pensa che quei muscoli sarebbero perfetti sotto le sue mani.  
“Non intendo mettere questa cosa in battaglia...” Steve si sente avvampare, non riesce a continuare per dire a Tony che la tuta gli è entrata in mezzo al fondo schiena, senza contare che sul davanti gli ha provocato un effetto collaterale molto più imbarazzante della tuta stessa.  
“Questa è solo a mio uso e consumo...” Tony lo dice senza badarci troppo, ha in mente solo una cosa. Vuole toccare quel culetto sodo. Senza contare il fatto che il monitor accanto a lui gli mostra quanto la sua tuta sia gradita. Si sposta avvicinandosi a Cap, che non sa più che fare, si vergogna profondamente.  
“Sai che hai un culo stupendo?”  
“Linguaggio...” Steve risponde alla parolaccia prima di realizzare il significato della frase.  
“Userei la lingua per altro se solo tu corressi per me senza tuta...” Tony gli accarezza una natica. Si, proprio perfetta. Soda, piena, tonica e... eccitante da morire.


	7. Vorresti lui?

Alfiah Efp  
Marvel, Thorki + Loki che prende le sembianze di Steve, rating rosso. "Vorresti che io fossi lui come lui, non è vero?" 

Loki sorride, con l'armatura e le sembianze di Steve. Si spoglia lentamente, restando nudo, davanti a Thor, che lo guarda in silenzio. Gli si avvicina mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e alzandosi in punta di piedi.  
“Vorresti che io fossi come lui, non è vero?” Gli domanda all'orecchio.  
“Muscoloso, leale, un perfetto guerriero...” Loki gli lecca il collo.  
“No. Vorrei che tu fossi te stesso.”Thor lo sussurra, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Se fossi stato io non mi avresti nemmeno guardato...” Loki gli accarezza il petto, gli alza la maglia.  
“Fermo. Torna te stesso.” Il dio del tuono gli stringe i polsi con forza.  
“Se torno me stesso posso continuare?” Domanda con il cuore in gola. Si sta esponendo troppo, voleva solo prenderlo in giro, invece...  
“Sì.” Thor lo vede sussultare e cambiare aspetto. Gli lascia i polsi. Loki non lo guarda, tiene gli occhi bassi. Leva la maglia e poi, lentamente i pantaloni del biondo. Si passa distrattamente la lingua sulle labbra. Gli accarezza la pancia muscolosa, si avvicina a baciargli il collo, per poi scendere sul petto, sulle collinette degli addominali perfetti e poi arriva hai boxer. Lo bacia attraverso la stoffa, per farlo gemere, lo lecca e sorride. Infila le mani nei boxer e li abbassa, liberandolo dalla costrizione della stoffa, li sfila accarezzando le gambe toniche. Quel corpo gli piace, vorrebbe toccarlo e leccarlo tutto. Lo lecca ancora, stavolta ne può sentire il sapore, leggermente dolce, può prenderlo in bocca. Il gemito di Thor gli sembra magnifico. Lo tortura lentamente, in quel gioco di piacere troppo lento per soddisfare il biondo, e che sta facendo eccitare lui come gli è accaduto poche volte.  
“Loki...” Alza gli occhi e si perde in quelli azzurri di quel dio perfetto. Sorride e si alza. Lo fa indietreggiare fino al letto. Prende dell'olio. Stavolta Thor è troppo eccitato e sorpreso per tirarsi indietro. E lui lo vuole con tutto il corpo. Si sdraiano sul letto. Lui si mette a cavallo del suo dio, che sembra spaesato e preoccupato. Versa l'olio sull'erezione di Thor, sorride. Gli farà male in quel modo, ma non gli importa. Vuole sentirlo, subito. Si abbassa su di lui, facendolo entrare piano. Geme di dolore per quell'intrusione, ma non si ferma, non vuole.  
“Thor...” Geme ancora facendolo entrare completamente.  
“Ti fa male...” Il dio del tuono lo guarda preoccupato.  
“Tu mi fai sempre male amore...” Sussurra mentre una lacrima gli scivola sulla guancia, ma sorride. Si muove piano, facendo abituare il suo copro fino a quando il dolore non sparisce del tutto e lui sente solo il piacere. Si sdraia trascinando Thor su di se.  
“Sono tuo.” Gli sussurra attirandolo in un bacio passionale. Il dio del tuono inizia a muoversi dentro quel corpo è così stretto e scivoloso che lo sta facendo impazzire. Non riesce più a trattenersi affonda con spinte forti in quel corpo così arrendevole, e i gemiti di Loki sono un suono perfetto.  
“Loki...” Viene riempiendo il corpo sotto di lui con un ultima spinta. Allunga la mano e lo accarezza, facendolo gemere può forte. Sorride quando lo vede tendersi e venire tra le sue mani. Si tira sui gomiti e lo guarda. Gli occhi socchiusi, il fiato corto, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino...  
“Sei perfetto così Loki.” Gli sussurra sdraiandosi accanto a lui. Il dio degli inganni si sente languido e fragile, si accoccola tra le braccia possenti del suo dio biondo con un piccolo sospiro.


	8. Notti insonni

Chiara Mastrangelo  
Thorki " Notti in sonni" (rosso please) 

Loki si rigira nella branda, non riesce a dormire. È stufo di stare rinchiuso in cella. Senza contare il fatto che non riesce a smettere di pensare al sogno della notte precedente... Si alza a sedere di scatto. Tanto sa che non riuscirà a dormire fino a quando non si sentirà soddisfatto.  
“Thor...” Gli sussurra dolcemente all'orecchio. L'interessato si sveglia con un vago senso di pericolo. Spalanca gli occhi, è legato a pancia in giù sul letto.  
“Certo che hai sempre il sonno pesante...” Loki ride. Lo spoglia con un gesto della mano. Osserva il corpo del possente dio sotto di lui con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Cosa mi vuoi fare?” Chiede il biondo.  
“Direi che divertirmi è la prima cosa.” Loki si passa la lingua sulle labbra.  
“Il possente dio della guerra è stato legato al letto dal fragile dio degli inganni... Che cosa disdicevole...” Ride, allegro, mandando mille brividi di aspettativa al dio sotto di lui. Da quanto tempo Thor desiderava sentire quella rista... e quel corpo.  
Loki inizia a prepararlo senza aggiungere altro. Guarda il corpo sotto di lui contorcersi e tirare le corde. Lo prepara in fretta, facendogli un po' male, ma non troppo. Vuole piacere per entrambi, non violenza. È un po' stupito dalla non reazione di Thor, che sembra gradire il trattamento. Quando affonda la sua erezione in lui il dio geme di dolore facendolo sorridere ancora. Sta fermo alcuni secondi per ammirare il corpo che sta possedendo, le mani che stringono con forza le lenzuola. Si abbassa per dargli un bacio e poi mordergli il collo.  
“Loki...” Thor ansima il nome del suo torturatore, che riprende a muoversi uscendo e affondando completamente in lui con movimenti lenti. Realizza due cose che lo sconvolgono: Loki lo vuole e non vuole fargli male.  
“Liberami...” Lo implora, Loki chiude gli occhi mentre affonda ancora in lui. Le corde spariscono, lui si sposta e si volta.  
“Prendimi ancora, Loki. Fammi tuo...” Dice con il cuore in gola. Loki spalanca gli occhi, stupito. Si sistema ancora contro l'apertura di Thor e ci affonda con un unica spinta veloce, facendolo tendere e gemere. Si abbassa per baciare il suo dio perfetto, che lo abbraccia. I movimenti si fanno passionali e veloci. Loki possiede Thor con forza. Si perdono entrambi nel piacere, che li coglie insieme, facendoli sciogliere in gemiti di puro piacere.  
“Mi hai ingannato ancora... Tu non mi odi.” Thor se lo stringe contro, ansima ancora. Non riceve risposta, ma sente Loki rilassarsi e addormentarsi sereno.


	9. Vestiti!

Klaudia Liu Barbera  
Thorki, AU, videogiochi

 

“Thor...”  
“Thor!” Loki urla.  
“Eh... che c'è...” Thor risponde in automtico.  
“Sei pronto?” La voce del moro quasi gli fa perdere la vita, distraendolo solo alcuni secondi dalla battaglia cruenta che sta affrontando. Schiva una palla di fuoco, rotola di lato, colpisce il drago con uno stun. Legge la chat, gli amici chiedono se ha UT pronto, sorride. Si, digita sulla tastiera. Un altro stun, conta fino a tre e... UT. Il drago non li fa danno, lui attacca insieme hai compagni. Il drago ha meno dell'1% di vita. In chat qualcuno scrive in maiuscolo' manca poco'. Si, ancora un paio di colpi e il drago è a terra, scompare. Ride.  
“Thor, ma che cazz...” Loki lo guarda, già in giubbotto.  
“Te lo ficco su per il culo se non sei pronto tra trenta secondi.” Il suo ragazzo ha uno sguardo assassino che non preannuncia nulla di buono. Thpr ingoia a vuoto, scrive velocemente un ciao in chat e spegne il computer.  
“Sono pront...” Cerca di dire, ma il moro alza un sopracciglio.  
“A chi vuoi darla a bere? Sei in mutande.” La voce di Loki è fredda e tagliente. Thor sa già che la pagherà molto cara... Sono in ritardo per la cena con i suoi genitori, e il suo ragazzo odia immensamente fare tardi.


	10. "Too"

Klaudia Liu Barbera  
Thorki, de-aged Loki e a Thor tocca prendersi cura di lui 

 

Thor fissa Loki, o meglio, fissa un bambino in fasce che sta al posto di Loki...  
“Too Too” Il piccolo cerca di tendere le braccia verso di lui, ma è bloccato dal peso delle catene.  
“Cosa diamine...” Il dio si avvicina e prende quel cosino tra le braccia.  
“Too” Il piccolo Loki gli sorride, felice. Thor si guarda attorno, tutto è uguale a come lo ha lasciato prima di andare a pranzare, se non si conta l'affarino che gli si stringe al collo. Sente odore di guai... guarda il piccolo, no, non sono solo guai. Qualcosa di liquido gli sta colando sul braccio e contro il fianco. Chiude gli occhi, vorrebbe che quello fosse solo un brutto sogno. Il bambino inizia a piagnucolare piano, infastidito dall'umido.  
“E ora cosa ci faccio con te?” Chiede guardando il viso del bambino.  
“Too.” La vocina di Loki è piena di pianto, a lui si stringe il cuore. Sospira e va in sala dagli altri.  
“Abbiamo un problema... Anzi direi almeno tre. Tony, hai dei vestiti per me e per lui?” Chiede ricevendo in cambio solo sguardi sorpresi.  
“Quello sarebbe tuo figlio?” Tony ordina a ferrovecchio di portare dei vestiti puliti, immagina che la scia bagnata su quelli di Thor non sia propriamente acqua.  
“E' Loki.” Thor prende i vestiti e chiede a quell'essere strano dov'è il bagno. Lascia tutti lì, a domandarsi se il colosso biondo stesse scherzando o meno.  
Si spoglia e leva la maglia al bambino. Entrano in vasca.  
“Too” Loki ride e schizza, sereno. Lo lava e si lava, poi lo lascia divertire un po'. Gli sembra così strano. Quel piccolo gli si aggrappa e lo cerca in ogni momento, anche nel gioco. Erano così uniti da piccoli... Poi le cose erano cambiate senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. Sospira. Si alza stringendo tra le braccia il bambino.  
“Ora sei pulito e profumato.” Gli dice poggiandolo in piedi su un mobile. Lo asciuga con l'asciugamano, qualcuno bussa alla porta.  
“Serve aiut... Ah, però...” Natascia lo guarda con un sorriso malizioso.  
“Too.” Il bambino li da dei colpetti sulle braccia. Thor non capisce, guarda lei che ride e il bambino che si arrabbia.  
“Quel piccolo psicopatico è geloso anche in fasce. Meglio se lo vesti e gli metti il pannolino.” Lei le passa quello che lui cataloga immediatamente come aggeggio infernale. Non sa come metterlo, e la piccola anguilla non sta ferma manco a pagarla... Alla fine la donna ha pietà e l'aiuta con quel piccolo demonietto. Che si agita e scalcia.  
“Vestiti, anche se sei un bello spettacolo anche così.” Gli dice prima di uscire. Lui si guarda e si rende conto di essere ancora completamente nudo. Anche da bimbo Loki è un combina guai unico. Ma dopo essersi vestito e uscito dal bagno il piccolo lo stupisce ancora, iniziando a dargli piccoli bacini sul viso.  
“E' proprio innamorato perso di te.” Nat lo prende in giro, ma il suo istinto le dice improvvisamente che quella è proprio la verità.


	11. La mia difesa

Jordan Hemingwai Efp  
Originale, Fantasy: Ormai era tutto inutile: il drago era morto, e così le sue speranze.

 

Mater guarda sbigottito l'enorme mole del suo drago crollare sulle mura del palazzo. Come era potuto succedere? Come erano riusciti quella banda di usurpatori a ferire a morte la sua unica difesa? Non sa rispondere a quelle due semplici domande. Può solo guardare il corpo di quell'essere respirare un ultima volta e spegnersi, definitivamente. Nessuna difesa per il suo castello, per i suoi tesori, per se stesso. Lo guarda e proprio non riesce a capire come sia successo. Quel drago era tutto, ora non aveva più nulla. Vede i soldati entrare nel castello, può solo attenderli. Niente può più salvarlo, è solo. L'ultima difesa era il suo drago, che giace in un lago di sangue. Addio, pensa. Addio mia casa, miei amati tesori, vi ho amati tutti... Si guarda attorno, in preda a una paura folle. Lo uccideranno, ne è certo. Fissa gli occhi sul suo drago. Sale sul parapetto. Si butta di sotto, deve raggiungere la sua unica difesa. La sua unica speranza.


	12. Inutile faida familiare

Jordan Hemingwai Efp  
Originale, fantascienza: "Le vedi quelle stelle? Ecco, noi ora ce ne andremo nella direzione opposta il più in fretta possibile."

 

Godr sistema in fretta le ultime provviste sull'astronave. Li hanno trovati. Sospira. Anche in quel buco di pianeta i suoi schifosi suoceri sono riusciti a trovarli. Tutto per quella stupida faida sulla terza luna. Che, per inciso, se non avessero fatto tutto quel casino sarebbe loro. A lui non può importare di meno chi ci abita, è un posto inospitale e brutto, con case fatiscenti. Non capisce cosa sia esploso nella mente di quei due stupidi vecchiacci, invece di lasciarlo vivere felice con sua moglie, e venir spediti su quella stupida luna... avevano cercato di farlo fuori appena scoperto dell'arrivo dell'erede. A lui non era rimasto altro da fare che raccogliere tutto e partire. Era stato immensamente felice quando sua moglie si era seduta accanto a lui sull'astronave. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederle di lasciare tutto e partire con lui, non voleva costringerla. Lei invece le aveva semplicemente detto che aveva inserito i parametri vitali nel bio radar e aveva collegato tutto alla torre di connessione. Con un semplice sorriso aveva finito dicendogli che quando i due non ci sarebbero più stati sarebbero tornati a casa loro.  
Ora la guarda cullare il loro piccolo bambino e cantargli una nenia. Viaggiano ormai da venti mesi, si erano abituati a girovagare per lo spazio, lui creava storie e guadagnava facilmente i soldi per le provviste. Lei si volta verso di lui, la trova bellissima, la ama con tutto se stesso.  
“Vedi quelle stelle?” Le indica un gruppo di piccoli puntini luminosi, lei annuisce.  
“Ecco, ora noi ce ne andremo nella direzione opposta il più in fretta possibile.” Le sorride, lei ride. Il piccolo ride felice appena lo mettono nella culla sfera, adora farla rotolare in giro. Si scambiano un piccolo bacio prima di partire per un nuovo pianeta.


	13. L'angelo

Jordan Hemingwai Efp  
Originale, giallo, prompt: "L'attizzatoio. Perché é sempre l'attizzatoio? " 

Mec dormiva profondamente quando gli era arrivata la prima telefonata. Quasi non si era reso conto che il capo gli parlava di un omicidio. Fortuna che il suo cervello era più sveglio di lui e si era fatto mandare via mail tutti i dati.  
Alla seconda telefonata aveva mancato il cellulare sul comodino e aveva urtato la sveglia, facendola cadere. A quella era quasi sveglio e aveva risposto meccanicamente con uno strano senso di déjà-vu, ma non aveva detto nulla. Si era limitato a dire che si sarebbe presentato in ufficio appena controllati i file. Poi si era guardato attorno, un po' spaesato. Per svegliarsi aveva fatto una doccia. Due omicidi in una sola notte, e lui aveva bisogno di dormire. Si era seduto al pc, con la sua bella tazza di caffè bollente ad osservare le foto mandate dalla scientifica. Aveva capito perchè la sensazione di déjà-vu, durante la telefonata. I due omicidi erano simili. Una camera con camino, un uomo a terra in un lago di sangue, il caminetto acceso e l'attizzatoio accanto al corpo. I riassunti nelle telefonate accomunavano due delitti che, in realtà erano molto diversi. Nel primo c'era stata lotta, nel secondo tutto era perfettamente in ordine. Anche le case indicavano due stili molto differenti di vita. La prima era un appartamento, la seconda una villa molto costosa, a giudicare dall'arredamento. Mec spegne il pc e si alza. Una giornata di lavoro ha inizio. Guarda l'orologio, le cinque del mattino. Sospira, e lui che voleva dormire...  
La terza telefonata gli arriva quando è a metà strada per la centrale, un terzo omicidio.  
“L'attizzatoio.” Ripete la parola del capo.  
“Perchè è sempre l'attizzatoio?” Chiede sbuffando. Il capo non risponde, si limita a chiudere la chiamata. Inverte senso di marcia, stavolta può andare di persona a seguire le indagini, è abbastanza vicino.  
La casa è una piccola villetta a schiera, giardino curato, biciclette dei bambini sul vialetto. Entra nella casa, l'omicidio si è svolto nello studio. Alex della scientifica è già lì. Si salutano con un gesto. Controlla la scena dalla porta. Un uomo, sdraiato a terra a faccia un giù, i pantaloni a mezza coscia il cranio sfondato. Non gli piace.  
“La donna è tornata da lavoro e ha trovato il marito in quelle condizioni. È uscita di casa urlando, la vicina che lavora con lei ha chiamato il 911.” Un poliziotto gli indica una donna giovane, in lacrime, seduta su un divano, nel soggiorno.  
“Dove sono i bambini?” Chiede, ma il poliziotto lo guarda senza capire.  
“Ci sono le biciclette sul vialetto, avevano dei figli, dove sono?” Guarda la stanza, una bambola, dei lego. La sensazione spiacevole di prima si amplifica.  
“Signora, sono l'ispettore Brown, faremo il possibile per scoprire chi ha ucciso suo marito. C'era qualcun altro in casa, che lei sappia?” La donna lo guarda, è in stato confusionale, poi qualcosa sembra darle un minimo di lucidità.  
“Mary e Tom, dove sono? Erano a dormire. Con questo trambusto si saranno svegliati.” Gli dice, facendo alcuni passi verso l'entrata. Lui la blocca con un gesto. Non sa cosa può essere successo e lei le sembra già troppo sconvolta. La casa ha in tutto otto stanze, le tre camere da letto sono al piano di sopra. Trova i bambini rannicchiati in un angolo.  
“Ciao, Mary, sono della polizia, vostra madre è di sotto, vi porto da lei.” Gli parla tranquillo, la bambina, avrà cinque anni, è piena di sangue. Il maschietto, sui due anni le si aggrappa contro.  
“Papà non mi farà più la bua? Lo ha detto l'angelo.” Mary si alza, cercando di tenere tra le braccia il fratellino.  
“No, non lo farà mai più.” Mec le tende le braccia, prende il bambino, non è sporco come la sorella.  
“Adesso chiamo un amica e ti cambia il vestitino, così te ne metti uno pulito.” La vede annuire. Odia quando le sue brutte sensazioni si rivelano esatte. L'attizzatoio stavolta ha fatto un buon lavoro. L'angelo ha colpito ancora. Sa che deve prenderlo, è un serial killer, ma guardando gli occhi tristi di quella piccola pensa che vorrebbe anche dargli una medaglia. Quell'uomo, presumibilmente un uomo, ha già ucciso venti persone. Stupratori, pedofili, ma pur sempre persone. Sospira, a volte fare quel lavoro non è per niente facile.


	14. Il sultano

Alessandra Terzi  
Originale - Al compimento dei diciotto anni Alan, gentiluomo Inglese, parte con gli amici per il suo Grantour in giro per l'Europa. Una sera in Grecia viene rapito e dopo un lungo viaggio viene venduto per l'harem dello sceicco locale. 

 

Nadir guarda annoiato i doni per il suo compleanno. Gioielli, cavalli, sete, bestiame... Sbadiglia, si annoia. Finita la lenta consegna dei doni può finalmente restare in pace, mentre inizia il banchetto. Un venditore di schiavi gli si avvicina, sorride riverente. Gli propone una perla, come dice lui.  
“Mi è capitato per le mani un giovane schiavo, pelle chiara, occhi azzurri, capelli biondi. Inviolato. Abbiamo fatto attenzione che la sua pelle non fosse toccata, che il sole non lo arrossasse... La sua pelle è così fragile che sembra fatta per le notti piuttosto che per il giorno mio sire. Nel vostro harem manca un esemplare così...” L'uomo lo conduce fino alle stalle, scosta la coperta da un carro. Dentro ci sono alcuni schiavi e quel ragazzo di cui parlava. Nadir si perde in quegli occhi che hanno il colore di un mare limpido e cristallino. Il giovane ha ancora gli abiti con cui è stato rapito, trema appena. Lo guarda spaventato, imbavagliato e legato al carro. Lo sceicco alza le spalle, come se non gli interessasse.  
Alan viene portato in un enorme bagno. Alcuni schiavi lo slegano e lo spogliano. Lui cerca di opporsi, ma quei ragazzi lo ignorano, o non lo capiscono. Lo lavano, e annuiscono, lui non ne sa il motivo. Gli spalmano degli oli profumati sul corpo. Si sente in pericolo e in trappola. Non può fuggire, non vuole restare. Deve trovare aiuto, ma nessuno sembra ascoltarlo. Gli vengono messi un paio di pantaloni leggeri e trasparenti, si vergogna, cerca di coprirsi mentre viene portato fuori dal bagno. C'è gente lungo i corridoi che lo guarda e annuisce, altri invece lo guardano un po' male, non capisce cosa stia succedendo. Viene condotto in un immenso salone pieno di gente, qualcuno gli imbavaglia la bocca. Si sente esposto, cosa gli faranno? Si domanda, l'unica risposta che riesce a darsi non gli piace: verrà venduto. Per quello lo hanno conciato in quel modo. L'uomo di prima è seduto su una specie di trono dorato. Lo accompagnano fino da lui e lo fanno sedere hai suoi piedi. Lo guarda, quell'uomo dagli occhi scuri gli sorride. Non gli sembra cattivo, ma ha comunque paura. C'è un banchetto in corso, danno da mangiare anche a lui. La gente parla, ma lui non li capisce. Pi l'uomo dagli occhi scuri si alza e tutti tacciono. Dice alcune parole e va via. Lui viene fatto alzare, gli indicano di seguirlo.  
Nell'enorme stanza da letto lui resta fermo, il cuore in gola. La sua mente gli ha già detto cosa è successo, ma c'è una parte razionale di se che non vuole ascoltarla. L'uomo viene spogliato da alcuni schiavi, è alto e muscoloso, la pelle scura a metà tra l'ambra e il cioccolato. Alan indietreggia quando gli si avvicina.  
“Nadir.” L'uomo si indica, è il suo nome. Alan si accorge che non c'è più nessuno in quella stanza. È lo schiavo di quell'uomo, la certezza lo colpisce come un pugno allo stomaco. Gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime.  
Nadir sorride, quel ragazzino gli sembra così fragile, gli accarezza una guancia, rigata dalle lacrime. Sorride, prima di liberarlo dal bavaglio e impossessarsi delle sue labbra rosse.


	15. Logico... forse.

Libby Ponickname Smith  
Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy "Era ovvio. Doveva finire così" 

 

“Ma...” Scorpius guarda il suo ragazzo con aria interrogativa.  
“Lascia stare... Non possono continuare a fare i bambini per sempre. Ci sposiamo tra due mesi, che figura ci facciamo davanti alla comunità magica se quei due si prendono a maledizioni?” Albus sfoglia tranquillamente il libro che tiene tra le mani. Scorpius si domanda piuttosto a chi dei due dovranno fare il funerale, sempre che non si ammazzino a vicenda. Sente le loro urla fin dal terzo piano.  
“Non preoccuparti, gli ho levato le bacchette.” Albus sorride mellifluo.  
“Non sembri proprio figlio del buon Harry, sai?” Scorpius ridacchia e gli sale sulle ginocchia.  
“Ti ricordo che come secondo nome ho quello del mago oscuro più subdolo e doppiogiochista di tutti i tempi...” Gli risponde sfilandogli la veste classica. Inizia ad accarezzargli le gambe e le natiche nude.  
“Ora vedi di smettere di preoccuparti e di dare più attenzione a me...” Si apre i pantaloni con lentezza, per poi stringersi contro il corpo tonico del suo ragazzo. Gemono entrambi a quel primo contatto. Il bacio di Scorpius è passionale, le mani del suo ragazzo sulle sue natiche gli fanno venire una voglia quasi incontrollabile.  
“Prendimi subito. Ti voglio.” Una supplica e un ordine mischiati insieme. Viene accontentato immediatamente. Sente Albus duro e bagnato contro la sua apertura. Sorride, chiedendosi come faccia a fare quell'incantesimo senza che lui nemmeno veda la bacchetta. Ma quei pensieri scompaiono appena lui si abbassa facendolo scivolare dentro di se. Una scarica di dolore gli attraversa il corpo, come un brivido freddo, lo fa tremare.  
“Ti piace il dolore...” Albus glielo sussurra a fior di labbra.  
“Esalta il piacere.” Scorpius gli stringe i capelli e lo strattona per farsi baciare con passione. Albus inverte le parti, schiacciandolo sotto di lui, sul divano. Inizia a muoversi con spinte decise facendolo tendere. Dolore e piacere uniti in un connubio perfetto.  
…  
“Amore... non li sento più urlare, forse hanno trovato il modo per uccidersi?” Scorpius lo dice direttamente all'orecchio dell'altro, mentre gli bacia il collo con dolcezza. Albus ansima ancora per l'amplesso, facendolo sorridere. Si rivestono con calma, sistemandosi per bene. Scendono di sotto e aprono la porta della stanza in cui li hanno rinchiusi.  
“Ma....” Scorpius fissa suo padre e suo suocero che si contorcono sul pavimento. Nudi.  
“Era ovvio. Doveva finire così.” Albus richiude la porta senza fare rumore. Finge un sorriso, no, non era affatto ovvio, ma era comunque una remota possibilità.


	16. Il primo bacio

Chiara Mastrangelo  
Thorki  
1: " Primo bacio" (infanzia)

 

Thor si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, ondeggia sull'altalena, perso nei suoi pensieri. Loki lo guarda da lontano. Gli va accanto con un sorrisetto che non preannuncia nulla di buono.  
“Se non smetti di morderti in quel modo ti uscirà il sangue.” Dice dolce. Thor sussulta, troppa gentilezza da chi gli sta tormentando i pensieri.  
“Poi nessuno ti vorrà più baciare.” Il moro si diverte a vederlo arrossire, indovinando in parte i pensieri del fratello. Quei ragazzi più grandi hanno preso in giro loro tutta la mattina, dicendo che non avevano mai baciato nessuna. I principini aveano negato, dicendo che erano due baciatori provetti. Tutto falso, in fondo hanno otto e nove anni, chi mai possono aver baciato oltre la mamma?  
“Guarda, ti sei tagliato, visto?” Loki sgrida Thor, che per starsi zitto ha tirato un morso più forte del dovuto. Il biondino è furioso, ma non può dirlo. Chi cavolo ha osato baciare il suo Loki? Vorrebbe poterlo picchiare.  
“Ora nessuno ti insegnerà più a baciare.” Lo prende in giro il moro.  
“Puoi sempre insegnarmi tu.” Thor lo dice di getto, senza pensarci, come sempre. Ma in un istante si sente il cuore in gola. Loki sorride non c'è nessuno intorno a loro che li possa vedere. Si abbassa sulle labbra del fratello maggiore. Un bacio a fior di labbra, che gli toglie il fiato. Quando si scosta vorrebbe dire qualcosa per prendere in giro il fratello, ma è troppo impegnato a respirare senza che il cuore gli esploda per dire anche solo una parola.  
Si fissano qualche minuto, senza parlare. Entrambi scossi per quel piccolo bacio proibito.  
“Il mio primo bacio...” Thor sente ancora la presenza delle labbra fresche di Loki sulle sue.  
“Anche il mio...” Il moro si rende conto di quello che ha davvero avuto il coraggio di fare e fugge via.


	17. Nella vasca

Chiara Mastrangelo  
Thorki  
2: " Allenamento" ( adolescenza, se per caso dovesse diventare rossa non ne piangerei xD)

 

Gli allenamenti sono finiti, gli allievi sono andati tutti a casa, eppure si sente ancora un rumore di spade. I due principi non vogliono arrendersi all'evidenza: la forza di Thor non basta per sconfiggere la velocità di Loki. Il problema è che vale anche il contrario. La loro ultima sfida della giornata si sta protraendo fin troppo a lungo. Entrambi sperano in un errore dell'altro, che però tarda ad arrivare.  
“Basta così, non ti pare? Abbiamo saltato la cena, padre sarà furioso.” Loki si sposta senza arrendersi.  
“Si, se tardiamo ancora verremo puniti entrambi. Dobbiamo tornare a castello prima che chiudano le porte, quanto manca?” Thor alza il viso verso l'orologio. Entrambi sbiancano, lasciano le spade e si mettono a correre. Mancano solo alcuni minuti...  
“Prima o poi finiremo chiusi fuori e messi in punizione per mesi.” Loki lo dice passandosi una spugna sulle braccia. Sono nel suo bagno personale.  
“Ogni volta lo dici come se fosse colpa mia” Thor gli lancia un occhiata di sbieco.  
“Sei tu che hai l'orologio davanti agli occhi.” Continua il moro fingendo di non accorgersi delle occhiate che gli lancia il fratello.  
“Se alzo il viso per un secondo ne approfitti e mi infilzi.” Thor sospira, il corpo di Loki si è rafforzato negli ultimi tempi, sotto l'armatura non se ne era accorto. Da quanto non fanno più il bagno assieme? Tre anni, si risponde. Da quando a lui era venuta un erezione da record a guardare il fratello che si lavava, dandogli un magnifico spettacolo del suo corpo. Chiude gli occhi, si immerge del tutto nell'enorme vasca. Per fortuna è così grande da poterci stare comodamente, non sa cosa succederebbe a dover toccare la pelle fresca di Loki.  
“Thor.” La voce del suo dolce tormento lo mette subito in allarme, troppo strana.  
“Ti serve aiuto?” Loki lo domanda passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. La voce dolce, invitante. Il biondo sussulta, lui sorride e si avvicina.  
“Vuoi che ti lavo la schiena?” Gli chiede a pochi centimetri dal viso. Guarda quelle iridi azzurre scurirsi appena per l'eccitazione. Il giovane dio degli inganni cerca di mantenere la calma, ma è difficile con quel corpo nudo e muscoloso così vicino al suo. Thor non gli risponde, non lo allontana.  
“O ti serve un altro tipo di aiuto?” Sorride e abbassa leggermente il viso e gli occhi, Thor segue il suo sguardo e gli manca completamente il respiro. La sua erezione è fin troppo evidente, nonostante le bollicine del bagnoschiuma. Loki gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, la fa scivolare lentamente sul petto e poi sulla pancia. La sua mano trema appena prima di scivolare più in basso ed accarezzare l'erezione del fratello. Non ha mai toccato nessuno in quel modo. Un gemito gli fa capire che tutto quello non lo vuole solo lui. Alza lo sguardo e si perde in quello di Thor. Sa che è un errore. Sa che sono fratelli. Ma è colpa loro se si desiderano in quel modo? Forse sì, si risponde. Ma siede sulle gambe del suo dio biondo facendo combaciare le loro erezioni. Thor sussulta ancora, preso alla sprovvista, non immaginava di scatenare in Loki la sua stessa voglia. Il moro prende tra le mani entrambi e inizia a muoverla lentamente. Geme. Chiude appena gli occhi. È sbagliato, gli urla la mente. Si sporge per baciare Thor, che unisce la mano alla sua. Stavolta è lui a sussultare, nessuno lo aveva mai toccato. Baciarlo, sentire la sua mano che lo pompa, il cuore di Loki è in bilico tra sbaglio e piacere. Thor gli afferra il fianco e lui decide che il piacere è l'unica cosa che vuole. Il piacere di avere Thor tra le mani, si corregge.  
Vengono quasi insieme, con un profondo gemito. Loki poggia il viso contro la spalla del fratello. Ansima in cerca di ossigeno e di un modo per far continuare tutto quello. Ha paura, ora, di perdere tutto. Thor è meno pensieroso. Vuole Loki e lo dimostra subito, d'istinto, quasi sapesse che l'altro ne ha bisogno. Lo abbraccia.  
“Mio.” Sussurra.  
“Mio.” Gli viene risposto.


	18. Il paesino

Alex Lucci  
Originale, M/M (se è un problema lo slash, va bene anche het) "Non credevo saresti mai cresciuto cosi tanto e che mi avresti riconosciuto."  
"Non dimentico mai un volto." 

Erano passati sei anni dall'ultima volta che Lou era stato in quel posto. Lo ricordava più grande e meno provinciale, ma forse era lui ad essere cambiato, non il posto. Sospira, incamminandosi verso la grande casa al limitare della città. Ora è un grande albergo, ci sarà ancora quella piccola peste? Si domanda ancora una volta. Quando viveva lì adorava quel bambino, il più piccolo della combriccola. Fa un rapido calcolo, lui aveva diciassette anni, il bambino quanti, dieci? O erano dodici? L'unico rumore che si sente oltre il frinire delle cicale è il rumore del suo trolley sull'asfalto. La strada costeggia la spiaggia, almeno lì c'è qualcuno vivo, alcune famiglie e dei ragazzi che prendono il sole o nuotano. Un ragazzo alto e magro attraversa la strada, quasi andandogli contro.  
“Scusi, non l'avevo...” Il ragazzo lo fissa e sorride.  
“Ma tu sei Lou! Bentornato. Sei arrivato oggi?” Gli dice prendendogli la mano e stringendola con forza. Lou lo fissa, sorpreso, poi sorride, quegli occhi neri sono espressivi come se li ricordava, e quel sorriso è rimasto lo stesso.  
"Non credevo saresti mai cresciuto cosi tanto e che mi avresti riconosciuto."Dice con un sorriso, proprio non si ricorda il nome.  
“Non dimentico mai un volto.” Il ragazzo quasi trema. Sapeva del suo ritorno, ma non si immaginava che il ragazzo più grande gli avrebbe fatto venire i brividi, se lo ricordava bello, ma non così tanto.  
“Avevo solo dodici anni l'ultima volta, ero un soldo di cacio. Ora sono un metro e ottanta, quanto te.” Ride, stringendo ancora la mano dell'altro, non riesce a lasciarla.  
“Sei qui per restare? Ora che la vecchia casa è un albergo c'è più vita in città, sopratutto la sera. Magari ti faccio fare un giro con la moto, la parte nuova è stata costruita tre anni fa, c'è un centro commerciale. E un cinema. Ma forse è meglio se prima sistemi la tua roba, sei ospite dei tuoi zii?” La voce trema appena, sa che sta iniziando a straparlare, ma è stregato da quegli occhi ambrati che lo fissano.  
“Calmati, non scappo. Accetto volentieri il giro in moto. Una volta ero io a portare te.” Lou ride per l'irruenza del ragazzo, si ricorda all'improvviso il suo nome.  
“Mi sei mancato Kayri” Gli sussurra avvicinandosi. Lo guarda arrossire.  
“Tu molto di più. Il mio primo amore e il mio primo bacio...” Gli confessa stringendogli la mano. Si guardano negli occhi, sorridono.


	19. La principessa pirata

Jordan Hemingway Efp  
Originale, avventura: Fu quando cadde l'albero maestro che Chun Li capì di essere spacciata. 

Con un enorme frastuono l'enorme albero maestro crolla, decretando la sconfitta della piccola nave pirata. Chun Li stringe la spada, ma non può far altro che far cenno hai suoi uomini di deporre le armi. Vengono accerchiati dalle navi della marina. Lei viene condotta, legata, davanti a un gruppo di uomini in divisa. Non dice nulla. Tiene la testa alta, in segno di sfida. Sa che verrà condannata al patibolo. Non le importa. Senza la sua nave lei non è più Chun Li, la regina dei pirati, ritorna ad essere Li Han, la povera principessa di un regno distrutto dagli usurpatori. Non c'è più nulla per lei. I suoi sogni sono morti da tempo, sia quelli di ragazza che quelli di principessa. Le restava solo l'ultima nave della flotta reale e sta colando a picco proprio in quel momento. Gli uomini parlano, lei non ascolta. Gli dispiace per tutti quei poveri che non potrà più aiutare con il bottino preso agli usurpatori. Persa nei suoi pensieri non si accorge del silenzio fino a quando un uomo non la fa alzare in piedi, tirandola per un braccio.  
“Sei piccola. Pensavo fossi molto più alta.” Lui le parla tranquillo, quasi riflessivo. Sono rimasti soli in quella stanza.  
“Ora, piccola principessina combina guai, hai due alternative. Diventare mia moglie.” Lei lo guarda un po' confusa, alternative? Pensa.  
“Con le buone o con le cattive. Puoi scegliere una delle due.” Lui la guarda negli occhi, senza quegli abiti maschili magari potrebbe anche essere piacevole. Una parte di lei prega che sia uno stupido scherzo, un altra parte le dice che così vivrà. Ma a che prezzo? L'uomo la porta nella stanza accanto e la fa sedere sul letto.  
“Pensaci piccola principessa, sarebbe un peccato rovinare un così bel fiore con la forza.” Le sussurra all'orecchio prima di lasciarla sola. Chun Li si guarda attorno. No, non diventerà la schiava di nessuno. Si alza dal letto, decisa a buttarsi in mare ed affogare.  
“La finestra è chiusa a chiave e la chiave l'ho io. Dovrò avere pazienza con te, principessa...” L'uomo scuoteva il capo, ma le parole sono un misto di dolcezza e ilarità. Lei lo guarda stranita, cosa vuole davvero da lei?


End file.
